galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore - Boss Walkthroughs
Below is a walkthrough of the goals and how to achieve them for all boss missions in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore. Gr'Gath= Here are the boss missions of the Gr'Gath Pirate Gang in chronological order. - Reid Sladek= Reid Sladek is the second Helper Boss in the game, and the second Helper Boss under D'Rak. To take him on you must have a total of 1,070 Power Points. His weakness is to Plasma weapons, and his strength is his use of a Back Shield. His location is the Paragon HQ "Ancile". When the mission begins some information is revealed about the Nova Defense Force and their backstory with Bryce by him and Tulsa Dyne, Nova Defense's Neox representative. However, Manticore was hired because "everyone is grasping at straws after the Shattering". The Gr'Gath pirates are starving Paragon HQ, under Nova Defense's protection. Unfortunately, Nova Defense is stretched too thin to be able to handle themselves. So your job is to escort supply ships around the station. Pirate squadrons will appear each time the supply ships reach a deployment point. Upon reaching the final Deployment point, Reid Sladek reveals himself with an opening phrase of "These pathetic settlers should never have come to the Neox sector". Once again, the last part of the mission is to kill Reid and go. Upon defeating Reid and returning home, the two strengths of D'Rak are revealed, despite Tulsa revealing his weakness. - Ulrus= Ulrus is the third Helper Boss in the game, and the last one you need to defeat before finding D'Rak. To take him on you must have a total of 1,120 Power Points. His weakness is to Laser weapons, and his strength is his use of an Energy Absorber despite his profile saying he uses Flash Grenades. His location is the Asteroid Field "Haze". The mission begins with Bryce informing you that Ulrus will lead us to D'Rak. However, you must find him in the asteroid field, which is very foggy with space gas. Upon entering the field, your AI Jalen will program the Scanner Droid that was put at your disposal to go to certain areas around the field. Following the droid will advance the mission. Twice during the mission it will seem like you've found him; but they were actually decoys of him, set up to make the real Ulrus seem threatening. He will then show himself with an opening phrase of "You won't see me until it's too late". Kill him, but be careful; shooting him while his Energy Absorber is active will heal him. Upon defeating Ulrus and returning home, the location of D'Rak is revealed, unlocking his boss fight. - D'Rak= D'Rak is the first Underboss in the game, and the first Underboss under Sh'Gaal. To take him on you must have a total of 1,150 Power Points. His weakness is to Plasma weapons, and his two strengths are his use of a Radar Jammer and Shield Recharger Supporters. His location is the Geminus Station Wreckage - or, as Ulrus calls it, Intrepid Station. When you arrive you are briefed by Alexander who tells you that "a Gr'Gath raiding party is after our glow stockpiles" and that the Cobalt Lancers haven't showed to reinforce them. He then gives you your first task of fighting off the pirates attacking a nearby freighter. Once that's done, you move to a much larger squadron attacking the station - and while you take them down, the Cobalt Lancers finally show up to help. They will remain to help you for the rest of the mission. After destroying all of the pirates attacking the station, you will get a cutscene of a small ship carrying large bombs. These ships (and their pilots) are on a suicide trajectory with the station, so it is imperative that you destroy them before they hit it. You must destroy three of them. They're barely noticeable on your radar, so keep an eye on it closely to make sure none of them catch you off-guard. After all three targets are destroyed, D'Rak will reveal himself saying "This station and everyone on it shall burn." For the rest of the mission he is your primary focus. Once you've taken him down to half of his Hull Points, supporters will arrive and recharge his shields - which means they must be destroyed before you can destroy him. Upon defeating D'Rak and returning home, the weakness of Sh'Gaal will be revealed. - Sh'Orhn= Sh'Orhn is the fourth Helper Boss in the game, and the first Helper Boss under Bl'Arek. To take her on you must have a total of 1,220 Power Points. Her weakness is to Laser weapons, and her strength is the use of an Energy Absorber. Her location is the Asteroid Field "Gravel". When you arrive you are briefed on the mission that Eclipse and the Cobalt Lancers chartered to Manticore. You are given orders to find survivors in the destroyed Polysource convoy. To find some, fly near the Nivelian satellite in the center of the field to reveal their position. Later you will find that the Nivelians have been very cautious with their Glow operations - "probably the smart ones". When you get closer to the satellite it will open up and reveal six pods. Three of them hold survivors. keep your guard up, though; every time you get close to a pod and scan it, a small pirate squadron will appear on top of those that may appear intermittently - one squadron at the start and one that appears when you've scanned three pods. Once all three survivors have been found, Sh'Orhn will appear, saying "Manticore, I am waiting for you". Defeat her, but keep an eye out for her energy absorber - if it has been activated, then her hull point bar at the top of your screen will start to emit white pings from the center. Upon defeating her and returning home, the weakness of Bl'Arek is revealed. - Th'Rrshr= Th'Rrshr is the fifth Helper Boss in the game, and the first Helper Boss under Ica'Brn. To take him on you must have a total of 1,300 Power Points. His weakness is to Plasma weapons, and his strength is the use of a Teleporter. His location is the Military Dock "Wrench". Upon arrival you find that the Nova Defense Force has hired you again, Tulsa Dyne reporting that two of their frigates were captured by Gr'Gath. Your mission; disable them so that they can be returned safely to Nova Defense. To do this, you must destroy their navigation modules. This blinds them, which means that they cannot go anywhere safely. Disable both frigates to advance. When both frigates are disabled, Th'Rrshr will appear with the victorious-sounding phrase of "The power of the Nova Defense fleet is now mine!" He is then your primary target. Keep an eye out for his teleporter, though, before he jumps away in front of your eyes. Upon defeating him and returning home, the weakness of Ica'Brn is revealed. - Kl'Tark= Kl'Tark is the sixth Helper Boss in the game, and the second Helper Boss under Bl'Arek. To take him on you must have a total of 1,350 Power Points. His weakness is to Ballistic weapons, and his strength is the use of mines, despite his profile saying that he uses a Flash Grenade. His location is the Najaden Paradise Hotels. The mission begins with a briefing that a Gr'Gath pirate named Risk wants to break rank. So the Terran Federation is picking him up so that he can deliver valuable intel. However, Najaden Paradise is dangerous, so you best be careful. Your mission is to escort the freighter to the station so that this traitor can be picked up. As you get closer to the station, however, you discover that someone hacked the defense networks. The station's turrets must be destroyed along with the incoming fighters before you can advance. After doing this twice, Kl'Tark enters - "You think Sh'Gaal is just going to let someone break rank? Haha... not likely." He will attempt to hack Jalen, your AI, but she will shut herself down so that she can't turn on you. Kill him, but be wary of his mines. Upon defeating him and returning home, the strength of Bl'Arek is revealed. - Inan Kazu= Inan Kazu is the seventh Helper Boss in the game, and the last one you need to defeat before finding Bl'Arek. To take him on you must have a total of 1,450 Power Points. His weakness is to Plasma weapons, and his strength is the use of a Radar Jammer and a Flash Grenade. His location is the Station "Nightwatch". It seems that Risk gave us good intel - among other things he revealed a shipment of Mhaan-Tiq-infused weapons heading to Gr'Gath. Bryce Vantok decided to take it for himself. After getting legal authorization from Alexander, the Terran representative, your mission is now to disable the frigates by hitting their navigation modules. After disabling both frigates, Inan Kazu will reveal himself, saying "Everyone who gets in my way pays". In dialogue his face will appear to be that of Th'Rrshr's, but disregard it as it is simply a small mistake. Destroy him, but watch out for anything he might send your way. Upon his destruction you find out that the shipment was headed for the Bl'Arek twins. Upon defeating him and returning home, the location of Bl'Arek is revealed, unlocking his boss fight. - Bl'Arek= The Bl'Arek twins are the second Underboss in the game, and the second Underboss under Sh'Gaal. To take them on you must have a total of 1,520 Power Points. Their weakness is to Ballistic weapons, and their strength is the use of a Flash Grenade and their dual attacks. Their location is Neo Vegas. Another thing Risk told us is that the Neo Vegas station was being retrofitted into a weapon. The whole station is dark because transformers are draining the power. Your job is to destroy those transformers and return the power to the station. However, be wary; some are hooked up to alarms that bring out pirates. After destroying all the transformers, the Bl'Arek twins will reveal themselves. "Manticore?! How did they find us?" The twins may fly two ships but they share one health bar. Shooting either ship will decrease it's health. After bringing them down to half health one of them will raise their shields, forcing you to shoot the other in the meantime. These shields can switch at any time, however, so keep an eye on both of them - and watch out for their Flash Grenades. Upon defeating them and returning home, the three strengths of Sh'Gaal are revealed. - Rkkt Bkkt= Rkkt Bkkt is the eighth Helper Boss in the game, and the second Helper Boss under Ica'Brn. To take him on you must have a total of 1,630 Power Points. His weakness is to Laser weapons, and his strength is the use of a Front Shield. His location is the Evacuation Gate 07. Rkkt Bkkt seems to be using those that are fleeing from this sector as a cover for his shipments of what is likely illegal substances and weapons which may be supplying Gr'Gath. Like his relative Mkkt Bkkt, he is a dealer who will do anything for luxury and money. To draw him out destroy the two frigates that are his within the convoy. To do this, scan the cargo of each freighter - if it's suspicious, take it out. Destroying both freighters does draw Rkkt out, saying "We can make a deal! It's always possible to make a deal!" Destroy him, but watch out for his mines. He will reveal the Gr'Gath hideout once you disable his ship just in exchange for freedom. Upon defeating him and returning home, the strength of Ica'Brn is revealed. - Denyse Cadler= Denyse Cadler is the ninth Helper Boss in the game, and the last one you need to defeat before finding Ica'Brn. To take her on you must have a total of 1,720 Power Points. Her weakness is to Ballistic weapons, and her strength is the use of a Teleporter. Her location is the Pirate Hideout "The Veil". When you arrive Bryce Vantok tells you that this station, once a station of Starfire Survey, was taken over by Gr'Gath and that they not use it as a hideout. After getting clearance from Starfire to destroy the station, your mission is to disarm it. Be careful, though; upon going to certain areas pirates will be launched. When the station is disarmed, Denyse Cadler will appear with the phrase "My space victories are tallied in the thousands. What about you?" Her main ability is teleportation, but even that can deal serious damage, so kill her, and kill her fast. Upon defeating her and returning home, the location of Ica'Brn is revealed, unlocking his boss fight. - Ica'Brn= Ica'Brn is the third Underboss in the game, and the last one you need to defeat before finding Sh'Gaal. To take him on you must have a total of 1,800 Power Points. His weakness is to Laser weapons, and his strength is the use of a Back Shield. His location is the Crate Valley. This is your last connection to Sh'Gaal, so don't screw this up. She wasn't in the Gr'Gath base, so he's the last bit of intel we have. Luckily, he's been caught on a pickup run, so take him out before he can escape to Porros. Upon trying to track him down, however, pirates are seen attacking a freighter. Taking them out is necessary to advance. After that, his position will have been revealed, so hunt him down. "Manticore?! Why?! Why won't you just die!" Jalen scans his ship and reveals that if he runs his cargo will be lost - including those Terran weapons. Follow him and pick up the caches, but keep an eye out for the mines that he will deploy as well. You must pick up five or six caches to advance. If you are more than 1000m from Ica'Brn, you have 30 seconds to catch up to him or you lose. Once he gets closer to the jumpgate, pirate reinforcements arrive and the battle begins. Destroy him, but make sure you're not hitting his Back Shield instead and not getting hit by his mines. Upon destroying him and returning home, the location of Sh'Gaal will be revealed, unlocking her boss fight. - Sh'Gaal= Sh'Gaal is the first Big Boss in the game and the leader of the Gr'Gath pirate organization. To take her on you must have a total of 1,900 Power Points. Her weakness is to Ballistic weapons, and her three strength are her uses of a Bomb Spreader, Shielding Minions, and a Front Shield. Her location is Thorn. When you arrive, you see the station is definitely being turned into something as the Manticore herself jumps in to support you. The Vossk refuse to let us onto the station and are defending with battleships. Your first task is to destroy them and all pirate reinforcements so that the Terran security force can arrest Sh'Gaal. However, they are unsuccessful as Sh'Gaal appears and destroys them all, saying "Man. Ti. Core. I will bathe the stars in your blood!" At this point Khador tells you that destroying the energy nodes attached to the generator will disarm the station - that is your primary task. Destroy the nodes, then destroy Sh'Gaal. Twice, Sh'Gaal will shield herself in battle, and your task reverts to destroying one of three energy nodes. Once they are all disabled, Sh'Gaal will lower her shield and attack in a fit of pure rage. Destroy her. Upon disabling her ship, Bryce Vantok will offer to bring her in alive, but she refuses. However, before she dies, she reveal's Khador's involvement in The Shattering as she overloads her ship's engines and kills herself. However, Khador seems to have disappeared. It seems you have a new fish to fry. }} Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore